tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zbiory
Zbiory to ofiarny rytuał przeprowadzany przez czarownice z dzielnicy co trzysta lat w celu utrzymania przepływu magii od zmarłych przodków. Polega on na poświęceniu czterech nastoletnich dziewcząt, aby czarownice zachowały magię na następne trzysta lat. Ostatnim etapem Zbiorów są żniwa, podczas których dziewczęta powracają do życia. Historia Na osiem miesięcy przed powrotem Pierwotnych do Nowego Orleanu, lokalny sabat czarownic postanowił, że po raz kolejny odbędzie się rytuał Zbiorów, mający na celu podtrzymać łączność żyjących wiedźm z duchami ich przodków. Przez pewien czas przygotowywano grupkę nastoletnich dziewczyn, z których następnie wyłoniono cztery, by reprezentowały żywioły: wiatr, wodę, ogień i ziemię. Starszyzna przekonywała ich, iż jest to dla nich i ich rodzin ogromny zaszczyt, a one cieszyły się z bycia wybranymi. Podczas Zbiorów miały zostać uśpione i obudzone dopiero w trakcie Żniw - 240px|thumb|left|Rytuał Zbiorów.drugiego etapu całego rytuału, lecz kiedy nadeszła pora ceremonii, na jaw wyszło oszustwo starszyzny. Czwórka dziewczyn musiała w rzeczywistości umrzeć, a nie, jak mówiła starszyzna, zasnąć. Pierwsza z nich, Abigail, została stracona z ręki Bastianny, tak jak druga, Cassie. Pomoc wampirów, którzy dowiedzieli się o krwawym obrzędzie, nadeszła za późno. Kiedy jeden z nich zabił Bastiannę, druga z członkiń starszyzny, Agnes, podcięła gardło Monique, co sprawiło, że jedyną żywą uczestniczką Zbiorów została ocalona przez Marcela Davina. The Originals Po raz pierwszy o rytuale Zbiorów słyszymy w odcinku Sinners and Saints z opowieści Daviny, Sophie i Marcela. Wówczas wychodzą na jaw prawdziwe oczekiwania sabatu wobec Pierwotnych. Elijah dochodzi do wniosku, że czarownice wykorzystują nienarodzone dziecko Klausa, by odebrać Marcelowi Davinę, a następnie ukończyć rytuał. thumb|220 px|Sophie dokańcza Zbiory.W Après Moi, Le Déluge, Davina pod wpływem ogromnej ilości mocy, którą zgromadziła, zaczyna nią "krwawić" i powoduje serię kataklizmów, wstrząsających całym miastem. Sophie Deveraux dochodzi do wniosku, że jeśli Zbiory nie zostaną ukończone, Davina zniszczy cały Nowy Orlean i umrze bez możliwości powrotu. By temu zapobiec, czarownica poświęca szczątki Esther i pochłania jej moc, przez co staje się członkinią starszyzny. Ostatecznie Davina zgadza się na poświęcenie w rytuale. Kiedy Sophie zabija ją i wzywa przodków, aby przywrócili do życia cztery dziewczyny, nic się nie dzieje. Okazuje się, że całą moc użytą w Zbiorach wykradła Celeste, posiadająca ciało Sabine Laurent. Wykorzystała ją do wskrzeszenia trojga innych zmarłych członków sabatu: Bastianny, Genevieve i Papy Tunde. W Dance Back from the Grave, Celeste zabija Papa Tunde. W Crescent City, Monique powraca do żywych, co oznacza, że śmierć jednego z wskrzeszonych czarowników powoduje wskrzeszenie jednej z poświęconych dziewczyn. Dziewczyna jest jednak zupełnie inna po rozmowach z przodkami i zabija swą własną ciotkę, którą oskarża o zbyt lekkomyślne podejście do spraw wiary. W Le Grand Guignol umierają Bastianna i Celeste, co skutkuje powrotem do żywych Abigail oraz Daviny. W From a Cradle to a Grave, umiera Genevieve, a wskrzeszona zostaje Cassie, jednak jej ciało jest w posiadaniu Esther. Ciekawostki *Biorąc pod uwagę, że podczas zbiorów składane są ofiary ludzkie, może to być forma czarnej magii. *Gdy umiera jedna dziewczyna, jej moc przechodzi do następnej. Jako, że Davina przeżyła, posiadła moc trzech pozostałych dziewczyn. *Gdyby Zbiory nie zostały ukończone na czas, nowoorleański sabat czarownic utraciłby dostęp do magii. *Jedynie członkinie starszyzny mogą ukończyć rytuał. *Na odbycie się rytuału początkowo nie zgadzała się Sophie Deveraux, lecz po śmierci swej siostrzenicy, obiecała jej matce, że doprowadzi rytuał do końca, nawet gdyby musiała własnoręcznie podciąć gardło Davinie. Tak też się stało. *Podczas rytuału Zbiorów zginęło wiele czarownic z nowoorleańskiego sabatu, a reszta została ujarzmiona przez Marcela, któremu pomagała w tym Davina. Galeria Zbiory3.jpg Zbiory2.jpg Zbiory.png normal_Originals105-0355.png normal_Originals105-0358.png normal_Originals105-0373.jpg normal_Originals105-0387.jpg normal_Originals105-0584.png normal_Originals105-1279.png normal_Originals105-1287.png normal_Originals105-1298.png normal_Originals105-1342.png normal_Originals105-1343.png normal_Originals105-1345.png normal_Originals105-1354.png normal_Originals105-1366.png normal_Originals105-1405.png normal_Originals105-1411.png normal_Originals105-1442.png normal_Originals105-1449.png normal_Originals105-1454.png normal_Originals105-1491.png normal_Originals105-1493.png normal_Originals105-1506.png normal_Originals105-1513.png normal_Originals111-1843.png normal_Originals111-1857.png normal_Originals111-1874.png normal_Originals111-1876.png normal_Originals111-1879.png normal_Originals111-1901.png normal_Originals111-1935.png normal_Originals111-1989.png normal_Originals111-2309.png Originals111-2373.jpg Zobacz również Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Magia i czarostwo‏‎ Kategoria:Retrospekcje